Of Grilled Cheese And Late Nights
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: There were few things Logan loved more than complex zeros. There were even fewer things he loved more than grilled cheese sandwiches. But the one thing that was at the top of the list, with absolutely no contest...well, that was Kendall Knight. KOGAN!


**Woah! I know what you're thinking. THIS IS NOT ANGST! This is very true. Decided to go with some non-angst again. I'm crossing my fingers that it works out.**

**This was actually inspired by my older brother, who makes grilled cheese sandwiches almost everyday. I swear, I think he's practicing for next year, when he's away at college and has to feed himself. The only things he can make are grilled cheese, ramen noodles, and oatmeal. XD But everytime his girlfriend comes over hem make grilled cheese and I really got this idea when I saw something she poster on his wall on facebook: "everytime i come over we have to make grilled cheese cause they were very good :) the next iron chef? I think yes...maybe :) haha!" yeah, I find it slightly pathetic that I'm stealing ideas for fics from my brothers love life... Also inspired by my constant insomnia, cause, ya know, why not? Hope You enjoy this! Review pretty please!**

**

* * *

**

Of Grilled Cheese And Late Nights

There were few things that Logan Mitchell loved more than complex zeros and polynomial functions. And one of the things that definitely cleared that list was grilled cheese sandwiches.

He stood in front of the stove, skillet in hand, as he reaches for two slices of bread, the fundamental starting point if he wanted to achieve culinary perfection. Turning the burner on medium, he sat the pan down so it could heat to the appropriate level needed to produce the golden, crunchy exterior he craved.

Assembling the sandwich (a perfect ratio of cheese to bread to butter that took him ages too perfect) he was just about to place it in the pan, when a voice cut through the silent air, causing him to jump slightly.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

Kendall's hair was mused slightly, sticking up in the back, and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" the smart boy asked guiltily, afraid he had robbed his friend of sleep.

"No, I just got up to get water." Kendall yawned slightly before continuing. "So, ya know, what are you doing." He said, his usual smirk that Logan loved playing acrossed his face.

"Making grilled cheese?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but, lately, whenever Kendall was around Logan couldn't help but lose his cool. And it was fucking annoying.

"Don't sound too sure of yourself there." Kendall said with a laugh, ruffling Logan's hair as he moved next to him, an action that caused Logan to blush and advert his eyes to the ground. "Wanna explain why you're making grilled cheese at two in the morning?"

Again, Logan blushed, and he mentally cursed himself for his lack of control over his body. Why did this keep happening anyway? "I was hungry." he replied simply, trying not to think too much about the feeling that was pooling in his stomach could mean. He was never the best with emotions.

Kendall looked over at the sandwich as Logan placed it in the pan, hearing the sizzle as the bread met the hot metal. "That . . . " he said, pulling open the door to the fridge "actually looks really good." Logan smiled and picked up the spatula sitting on the counter, ready to flip it in a moments notice, but knowing it would be a few before the side would be done. "Damn it Logan, now you've got me craving grilled cheese!"

Logan laughed, turning to face Kendall, who was now clutching a water bottle in his hands. 'Well then, why don't you make your own, cause I'm not sharing."

The blonde laughed along with him, and moved so he was directly beside Logan, leaning over him slightly to reach the bread. "Sounds like a good idea to me." As Kendall went about making his sandwich, Logan flipped his over, letting the other side cook.

When Logan extracted his finished sandwich from the pan, Kendall was ready, and Logan moved so Kendall could take his spot in front of the stove. "What are you doing?" Logan asked, as Kendall put both pieces of bread down on the skillet at the same time. One of the slices had cheese on it, while the other was just plain. "You're supposed to stack them on top of each other and then flip the whole sandwich over."

"No, you have to toast both at the same time and then stack them up when everything is done. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"I have never seen anyone do that in my entire life. Where did you even get that from?"

"I made it up! All by myself too!" Kendall smirked again, and Logan shook his head, smiling at his crazy best friend.

They continued to debate the proper procedure of grilled cheese making until Kendall's was done and both of their treats were gone, and nothing but crumbs were left.

"I spent years perfecting my technique!" Logan said, as he slipped his dish into the sink. "There is no way that your half-baked way of making these makes yours better then mine."

"You wanna beat?" Kendall said, also putting his plate in the sink, both of them taking the first steps back towards their shared room.

"Definitely!"

"Fine, tomorrow night this is so on."

They developed a pattern. Every night at about one in the morning, Logan and Kendall would make their way out into the kitchen and compete to see who could make the best sandwich. And while Logan had to admit that Kendall's sandwich was good, he still adamantly believed his was better, a fact that Kendall greatly disagreed with.

Discussions lasted until the early hour of the morning. They talked about what other ingredients were acceptable, what kind of cheese were appropriate for use. And soon it wasn't just a competition to see who's cooking was supreme. It became a time for them to talk and hang out.

Seeing each other every day, you would think they got enough of that, but truth was the amount of time they actually spent just talking was virtually non-existent. What with dance rehearsal, studio time, random pranks with James and Carlos, and Jo, it had been a while since they had had this kind of time together, time to just relax.. And now they had it back they would take the drowsiness in the morning, since they constantly stayed up half the night, as a welcome price to pay.

"I just don't understand what she wants." Kendall explained as they sat at the kitchen table one night, sandwiches already done. "It's like I can't do anything right. She wants to hang out and then we see each other too much, so I try to hang out with other people, and suddenly I'm ignoring her." he sighed, burying his hands in his hair. "I don't get girls at all."

"I know what you mean." Logan said sympathetically, patting his friends shoulder. Whenever Jo was brought up in their conversations, Logan always felt his stomach tighten in a way that made him wish he hadn't just eaten. He tried not to think of it too much. Tried not to think about what this might mean.

Because the more nights they spent, just the two of them, talking while the rest of the world slept, the more Logan felt attached to Kendall, more than he knew she should. Friendship didn't feel like this. Sure, it was warm and made him smile whenever James or Carlos did something to show they care about him, but with Kendall it felt a thousand times more intense. More like a spark. But again, he tried to ignore it, but the more time passed the harder it became.

And then there was the faithful night when Kendall told him he and Jo had broken up.

"Wow." Logan said, shocked by the words that had just left the blonde's mouth. He knew they were having problems, but he didn't expect it to be this sudden. "I'm sorry man." Because no matter how much he had secretly wanted this to happen, he felt bad, because he knew that Kendall had legitimate feelings for her.

"It's ok Logan. I'm the one who ended it." Kendall smiled a small smile at the brunette and Logan's heart seemed to skip a beat at the gesture.

"Why?"

"It just wasn't working anymore. Hasn't been for a while. Truthfully, I got tired of dealing with it. Didn't feel that same spark I used to."

"Still, it can't be easy."

"Thanks Logan." He sighed and stared directly into those brown eyes. 'I don't know what I'd do without you."

From that day on, it seemed that Kendall's touches and hugs would last just a little bit longer than they normally would. A thing Logan wouldn't even have noticed if he weren't so atunned to what the blonde's body did to his.

And it was also from that day forward that Logan started to accept that he might just be falling for his best friend. A thought that both scared and exhilarated him at the same time. But when Kendall shot that smile his way, there was no way Logan could deny that his feelings were purely of good old brotherly love. It was more. So much more.

A month after the breakup, Logan brought up the one question that he had been trying to bring himself to ask for several nights.

"So, you like anyone now? Ya know, since you and Jo have been done for a while."

Kendall actually blushed at the question, and Logan searched his memory trying to remember a time where Kendall had EVER blushed before. "Kinda," he said coyly, obviously trying not to give too much away "but I'm not sure if they feel the same way."

Logan paled slightly, a fact that Kendall didn't miss, as his heart sank. Of coarse Kendall was already interested in someone else. "Well, why don't you tell them?" He had never known Kendall to sit and wait to see if something would happen. Kendall routinely jumped head first into situations without much thought or planning. A trait that Logan envied.

Kendall chuckled, and ran a hand over his face. "If only it were that simply Logie."

"Why isn't it simple."

"Because I don't want to screw everything up." He whispered the words, so soft that Logan barely heard them, but they pierced through the night air and hit his ears with the force of a freight train, not in volume, but in emotion. Kendall was practically oozing insecurity, and Logan was at a loss for what to do.

It was rare that Kendall showed his side to anyone, even his best friends. Logan could count on one hand the times he had seen Kendall this vulnerable looking. And they had been friends for over ten years.

"Is it bad?" Logan asked, pulling at straws, knowing Kendall wouldn't speak anymore if he didn't initiate the conversation.

"No, it's just...different."

Logan nodded, but still didn't understand what Kendall was getting at."Is different good?" he asked, hoping to get more information out of the leader.

Kendall smiled at the table and moved his eyes up to Logan's in the most intense gaze the brunette had ever seen. "Different is great." It seemed like forever they sat there, just staring into each other's eyes, neither one of them daring to look away.

Electricity filled the room, and Logan couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one feeling it, but the way Kendall didn't break eye contact and looked just as conflicted as he felt was the proof he needed to say he did.

Finally, Kendall broke the silence. "Can I . . . ask you something?"

"Yeah." Logan breathed, voice lost in his throat somewhere.

"Do you feel it?"

He didn't need to ask what Kendall meant, because what else could he possibly mean? He was talking about the energy that filled the air. The spark that flared whenever they touched. The calm that washed over their body's whenever the other was around. The effect they had on each other.

"Yeah." He mentally slapped himself, for saying it again, but right now his mind was shutting down, all his concentration going to Kendall's green eyes that were looking straight through his, like he was nothing more than transparent, and Logan couldn't even bring himself to care, because this was Kendall, and to him he wanted to be nothing else.

Kendall gulped, and it was, again, weird to see him so nervous. "Can I-" he stared, before dropping his gaze to the ground and biting his lower lip nervously. "Can I kiss you?"

Logan's heart could have stopped completely at the blonde's exclamation. And as he slowly nodded his head, saying "Yeah." one last time, not even bothering to try and come up with a different word, because now all his thoughts were centered around Kendall's lips, which were slowly leaning in to press gently against his.

It wasn't heated, or fast, or rough. It was sweet, and gentle, and over way to fast for either of their liking. But as Kendall pulled back slightly to look into the smart boys eyes, he smiled and Logan did the same, because it was just as electric and mind-blowing as they hoped it would be, leaving them both desperate for more.

"Can I tell you something else?" Kendall said, leaning his forehead against Logan's who nodded, eyes still closed, still trying to absorb what had just happened. "As much as I tried to deny it, you make some pretty awesome grilled cheese."

They both laughed, and Kendall went in for another chaste kiss, leaving them both practically begging for it to continue. "Yours aren't too bad either." Logan replied, smiling, before burying his fingers in Kendall's hair and kissing him harder than he had ever kissed anyone before.

All the air in the world seemed to be sucked away as their lips danced. Nothing else even existed except the two them. The electricity running through their bodies reaching and all time high as they pulled themselves closer to each other.

There were few things Logan loved more than complex zeros and polynomial functions. There were even fewer things he loved more than grilled cheese sandwiches. But the one thing that was at the top of the list, with absolutely no contest...well, that was Kendall Knight.

* * *

**So Kendall's way to make grilled cheese is the way my brother makes it, which I think is just weird and wrong. lol my technique is much more like Logan's XD But I hope you enjoy the non-angst! Hopefully it made you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! =D Review and I will make you a (virtual) grilled cheese! **


End file.
